Endoscopy, and especially laparoscopic endoscopy, has been a rapidly growing surgical practice in the past decades. Accessing the patient's laparoscopic cavity is typically done via holes, usually punctured with a sharp element referred to as either a trocar or obturator. In order to penetrate the patient's laparoscopic cavity, the obturator is placed into a tubular element referred to as a cannula, such that the sharp end of the obturator is protruding from the cannula's distal end. The obturator end, when sharp, may puncture the abdominal wall. When an obturator is used, an initial incision to the patient's skin is typically required. Once the cavity has been penetrated by the obturator, it can be withdrawn and various surgical instruments may then be introduced through the cannula and into the typically insufflated cavity.
A recent development in the obturator art has been the so-called “optical obturator” which provides a means for permitting the surgeon to visualize the specific area of the patient's tissue that the tip or distal portion of the obturator is proximate to and/or actually engaging. Typically, this capability is provided by a transparent window portion being provided on, or very near, the distal portion of the obturator. However, a major disadvantage of conventional optical obturators is that they are most commonly suitable for only single patient use, that is, the entire optical obturator assembly and/or major portions thereof, are difficult, if not impossible, to adequately sterilize without a resulting degradation of either the structure and/or performance thereof. Even those conventional optical obturators that may be suitable for reposable uses (i.e., suitable for a relatively low number of surgical uses) and/or reusable uses (i.e., suitable for a relatively high number of surgical uses), they are nonetheless generally very difficult to manufacture and/or are very expensive to produce.
Accordingly, there exists a need for new and improved reusable optical obturators, and methods for making the same.